


Electric

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Flash Fic Sherlollicon 2020People: Molly Hooper & Seb MoranPlace: Greg’s OfficeWord: Energy
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Electric

Molly couldn’t keep herself from fidgeting. The man sitting next to her, was in one word, electric. Besides Sherlock, she was not sure that she had ever met someone who had made her feel so alive with just one look.

Sebastian Moran. That was at least who Greg had introduced him as and while she was not entirely sure why he was here, she was glad that he was. 

“Ms. Hooper, do you by chance work in a morgue?” he asked, his voice dark and smooth.

“I do,” she answered without hesitating. Everything about this man told her not to trust him but she couldn’t help herself as he stared at her. “How did you know? Did Lestrade mention it before I got here?”

“As you walked by me earlier I could smell the chemicals.” He looked down as he talked and adjusted his suit jacket. Molly instinctively turned her nose so she could smell her hair.

“I’m sorry...we could potentially open the door if the…”

“Oh, no,” he looked up at her with a charming smile, “I’m sorry you misunderstood my meaning…I quiet enjoy it.” His eyes locked on hers and she couldn’t look away.

She raised her eye brow, her lips parted to respond.

“Well, sorry about that!” Greg boomed as he slammed open his office door. “Had to deal with a little…consulting problem.” Molly shifted her legs, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the thoughts that had just been running through her mind.

“No problem at all,” Moran replied, as if he and Molly had not just shared a sexually energized moment. “Ms. Hooper and I were just talking about her job.” He turned back to her and gave her a wicked grin with a wink, Greg unable to see. _Oh, two can play at that game._

“Yes…all rather boring….should we begin?” she motioned to the file in Greg’s hands.


End file.
